Science Words
by GallyandBlack
Summary: Raw fish falling from the sky and girls being attacked by seagulls? Yup that sounds about right for Niou at the beach.


**Disclaimer- Prince of Tennis doesn't belong to me**

In life there are two kinds of people- the predators and the prey. Niou Masaharu knew without a doubt in his mind that he fell under the predator category. Now his girlfriend on the other hand, she was a different story. While yes, she could be very strong willed at times (and he would know) she also had a kind soul and never wanted to upset anyone around her regardless if they were a friend or a complete stranger.

Unfortunately this characteristic of hers that he loved dearly led to her getting into some rather unpleasant situations. An example would be the one she's in now.

It was the middle of summer vacation- and what better thing to do in the middle of summer vacation than go to the beach? The water was usually nice, the food was generally cheap, and there were always an endless supply of ignorant vacationers just waiting to be pranked.

Really, they were asking for it.

But anyway, he had simply went to go and get something to drink, telling his clumsy little girlfriend to wait for him under the pier, and came back to find her pinned against one of the tall wooden posts that kept the boardwalk standing by a group of boys.

Smiling boys- lecherously smiling boys.

By this point she was blushing so bad she looked like her face was about to explode. Just as she was about to slip away, the one boy, greasy little piece of trash, stepped forward and placed both hands firmly on either side of her body. Curling in on herself, the little brunette looked absolutely horrified.

"So what do you say we go underneath the pier now where it's more private?" the boy pinning her in place asked. Slowly, he let his eyes move up and down the shy girls bikini clad body, a grin spreading across his face.

Niou felt a wave of rage spread through his body.

"G-gomen but I-I'm here with someone a-and I need t-t-to go and find them now!" she stammered, crouching to go underneath his arm. She squeaked though when the arm dropped, preventing her escape.

"Now now now little girl there's no need to leave in such a hurry," one of his friends hummed as his other friends started to chuckle.

"U-Um can you p-please let m-me l-leave now?" she pleaded, again trying to duck out but once more being stopped.

With a growl Niou almost sprinted over but at the last second stopped himself, a better, much more devious plan forming in his head.

'_Just hold on a few more minutes Sakuno- that's all I need."_

With one last look at his struggling girlfriend, Niou turned and raced back up to the boardwalk, mentally planning out each step in his head.

When he reached the small fish cart just above where he knew Sakuno was, Niou set about drawing the attention of everyone in the immediate area to one specific thing. In this case, it would be a loud noise.

Looking around quickly he spotted a fat man with a bad farmers tan talking to his equally badly tanned wife while eating French fries by the side of the pier. Slowly sneaking closer, he waited until 'farmers tan' (as he had decided to call him) had placed the bowl of deep fried potato strips down behind him and with the speed of a seasoned tennis player grabbed the bowl before the man could notice.

Slipping back into the crowd, Niou looked around for the next thing he needed. Spotting an oblivious looking girl in a loose tank top Niou smirked- perfect. Sideling right up behind her, he waiting until a large group of people had passed by before quickly pulling the back of her shirt open and dumping the fries down. And just like a ghost, he slipped right into the crowd and disappeared.

At the feeling of the warm, greasy food slipping down her back, the girl let out a shriek, screaming that something had gone down her shirt. Just a few seconds later, a pair of seagulls had swooped down and landed precariously on her shoulder and on her head, each pecking to get at the fries.

Screaming louder, the girl started to jump around as more seagulls flocked to her. Immediately, everyone circled around, and the old man from the fish cart quickly left his spot to go see what had happened the poor, screaming girl.

Walking casually over the abandoned cart, Niou flipped the metal top off of the ice compartment where the fish were stored and pulled the entire tray inside out. Inside of the slightly melted, ice filled tub he was holding was a good two-dozen raw fish staring blankly up at him with unblinking eyes.

Taking one last look behind him to make sure everyone was still distracted, people were now trying to shoo the birds away from the shrieking girl, Niou walked to the edge of the pier and looked down. Directly underneath him he could see Sakuno, still pinned, and the group of boys standing around.

Feeling another flash of rage, oh yes he could see where that little punks hand was starting to wonder towards, he lifted the tub, took aim, and fired.

Moments later he could hear the shocked cries of the guys as icy water and cold fish crashed onto them.

Already though Niou had started to sprint back down to beach, weaving expertly through the crowds and back to the pier where he could still see the four guys sputtering in shock. In front of them Sakuno was standing stock still, a hand over her mouth and eyes wide in disbelief. He took a second to make sure that none of it had splattered onto her and once satisfied that none had, he shoved his hands into his pockets and strolled over the small group.

"So," he drawled casually, "what do we have here?"

With a gasp Sakuno spun around and saw her boyfriend standing casually behind her as if the sight of four boys covered in ice and raw fish was a normal sight for him. But then, with all the pranks he pulls it very likely could be-

Understanding dawned in her eyes and Niou gave her a quick wink and wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders.

"Gentlemen, I do believe that you should take a trip to the local showers and wash all that off of you before people start to complain. You don't exactly small like roses you know."

With dumb nods of agreement, for they were still very much in shock, the four stumbled off in the general direction of the showers, leaving the couple alone.

"Masaharu!" Sakuno squeaked, immediately turned around and throwing her arms around the taller boy.

"G-Gomen! I was waiting for you and they all just came out of no where and I tried to leave I really did but they wouldn't let me and where did you get all that fish from and-"

She was silenced by her lips being sealed with the silver haired boy's as Niou lazily kissed her silent. With a small push he had her backed up against the wooden post again and with another little poke of his tongue against her lips he had entered into her warm mouth and slowly, almost lethargically he let his tongue swirl with hers for a second before finally pulling back.

The sight of her flushing red and hazy eyed almost had him kissing her senseless again but he stopped himself in favor of kissing her neck instead.

As she let out a squeak followed by a quiet groan, Niou smirked.

Yes, he was a predator and yes, she was most definitely prey but despite that, he couldn't help but think that it was alright. She helped him to calm down and stay level headed just as much as he helped her to be more outgoing and adventurous. They needed each other's qualities to bring out the best in themselves. And besides, wasn't symbiosis a science word or something that meant the same thing?

If science said it was true, then shit it had to be right.

**So it's my first POT story, not really expecting that much out of it. Oh and I didn't actually check to see if anyone else had used this idea so if they have, sorry 'bout that it's just my general laziness stopped me from going to look. Also, my grammar sucks, please don't remind me.**

**Reviews are always appreciated thank you**


End file.
